


Markings

by yunve



Series: Demons Poison [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, First Times, Love Biting, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: Taeil wants to take it slow but Winwin is horny
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil
Series: Demons Poison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196183
Kudos: 19





	Markings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so ease excuse my grammar and the wording the used

* * *

“Winwin, what are you doing?” Taeil questions as he walks into the room seeing Winwin on the bed with only a robe on, Taeil blushes at the sight of Winwin being naked underneath that robe “Come here” Winwin replies and Taeil, being the obedient human he is, he joins in bed with the demon who was smirking “I’ve been waiting for you, Baby” being called ‘baby’ made Taeil feel hot, he doesn’t know if it’s because Winwin is naked or it’s the room’s temperature.

“Winwin..let’s take it slow..” Taeil slowly wraps his arms around Winwin’s neck as he pulls himself onto the demon’s lap “With you being like this? I don’t think so..” Winwin leans closer to Taeil as he paints kisses onto the human’s pale neck “Winwin..” Taeil breathes out “Hm? What do you want?~” Taeil closes his eyes knowing that Winwin is teasing him “Please..” Winwin stops his actions as he looks up at Taeil who was heating up, to make Taeil feel worse the demon’s sneaks his hands up his loose tee as he rubs the human’s slim waist. 

Taeil shivers whining at Winwin’s actions “Use your words, Baby” Taeil leans closer towards Winwin’s connecting his lips to the demon’s, they sloppily make out for the past hour.

As they pull away slowly Taeil felt hot, really hot, “Please...mark me..” Winwin smirks as he immediately goes back to Taeil’s neck finding the right place to mark it, he licks his collarbone as he begins to nibble onto it now biting into it deeply, all Taeil could do is moan and dig his nails into Winwin’s revealed shoulders. 

When the demon is finished he licks around the marking to stop the bleeding then looking up at the human “Take off your shirt, Baby” Taeil nods as he slowly pulls up his shirt revealing his milky skin and his hardened pink nipples, Winwin already took off his pants while Taeil was distracting, now that Taeil was naked Winwin took off his robe “You’re so cute” Winwin pulls in Taeil closer to him as he licks his nipples causing Taeil to jolt upwards “I see you’re sensitive here~” Taeil whines at Winwin’s comment as he grows impatient “Hurry..” Taeil slowly grinds his hips onto Winwin’s thigh, Winwin holds Taeil into place making him stop his rhythm “Patience, Baby.” Taeil pouts the demon chuckles softly as he takes the lube off of the night stand.

“Where did you get that from?” Taeil asks raising a brow “Taeyong gave it to me” Winwin replies as he lets out another chuckle “Of course he did..” Taeil huffs, Winwin flips the human underneath him as he squirts the lube onto his fingers as his index finger circles around Taeil’s hole, the squirms as he spreads his legs wider so Winwin had more room “Good job, Baby~ I’m going to put one finger in now” Taeil just nods as he arches his back feeling Winwin’s finger go inside of him. 

The human breathes heavily feeling another finger stretch him even more “Mm you’re so beautiful” Taeil blushes at the comment as a scream rips through Taeil’s throat feeling Winwin scissoring him “F..fuck..” he cusses under his hot breath “I think you’re ready..” Winwin suggests earning a moan from Taeil, the demon smirks as he spreads the human’s hole, for his free hand he squirts the lube over his hardened cock that was throbbing for the past hour, he rubs it a bit then he positions himself in front of Taeil’s entrance then slowly going in.

Winwin left himself inside of Taeil for a moment as he kisses Taeil passionately, every second Taeil clenches then unclenches feeling Winwin’s cock throb into his, as they both pull away from the hot make out Winwin slowly thrusts himself into Taeil immediately finding his sweet spot “Winwin!” Taeil screams in between his panting causing Winwin to go a little faster “You like that, Baby? Hm?” Taeil nods as he digs his nails into Winwin’s back making him groan “Use your words..” Taeil arches his back as he clenches hard causing the demon to moan softly “Y-yes! I love it so much..!” 

Winwin smirks as he licks Taeil’s nipples while ramming into him, the human moans started to become louder and louder every time Winwin thrusts into his sweet spots “I..I’m close..!” Winwin then bites into Taeil’s nipple causing his cum to shoot out and land onto his chest but Winwin continues to thrust faster and deeper.

“I’m close..” Winwin manages to say before shooting his hot load inside causing both of them to moan, “I love you..” Taeil says trying to catch his breath alongside Winwin who was silent for a moment “I love you too..” when Winwin softens he pulls out slowly then getting up to the washroom, Taeil gets up slowly, Winwin comes back onto the bed with a towel then he proceeds to wipe Taeil’s hole as the cum drizzles out “Thank you..” Taeil felt embarrassed as Winwin was cleaning him “You did amazing today, Baby” Winwin smiles warmly as he pulls Taeil into a cuddle as he bug spoons him. “Goodnight, Winwin” Taeil said before falling asleep “Goodnight, Baby.”

—

Taeil wakes up to Winwin putting on a shirt as he saw a glimpse of the markings on his back, the demon turns his head to see Taeil bare naked with hickeys painting his pale chest and the love mark that was obvious to see compared to the other markings, he felt his heart flutter as he saw that Taeil was trying to cover himself with the white blanket and the sun reflecting his skin making the human look like he was glowing “Good morning..” Taeil mumbles making Winwin smile “Morning,” the demon walks towards the human with an oversized hoodie as he pulls it onto Taeil alongside his underwear “No pants?” Taeil pouts earning a soft pat on the thigh “I’d rather not cover up your thighs” Taeil protests making Winwin laugh “Sorry sorry” Winwin then grabs black shorts to match the white hoodie that was covering half of Taeil’s body, the human puts on the shorts as he stood up to go downstairs.

Meeting Taeyong who was playing card with Jaehyun, Taeyong saw Taeil walk down the stairs alongside Winwin which made him smirk “How was it? I see that Winwin already marked you” Taeyong says as he points with eyes at the love mark that was slightly seen “Yeah” Taeil confidentially says earning a chuckle from Winwin, the human sat down joining the others as Winwin follows “Where’s Doyoung?” Taeil questions as he looks around “He’s still sleeping” Jaehyun replies taking Taeyong’s card making the red head curse “Why? He usually wakes up first” Winwin chuckles at Taeil’s innocence until Taeyong ruins it “He had a rough night” the red head eyes the dark green haired demon as they both smirk, Taeil gasps out looking up at Winwin “It’s true” Jaehyun adds.

It was silent for a moment until they all heard a loud bump from Doyoung’s room “Taeyong and Jaehyun! I hate you!” Taeyong shrugs while Jaehyun laughs lowly making Taeil giggle as well. During that day Taeil bragged to Jungwoo and Yuta about how sweet Winwin is and how he’s the best, on the other hand Yuta was stubborn to even confess to Jungwoo and that’s how Taeil takes place in their story.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter for more content! @//injunnieflwr ✨


End file.
